warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats High School
This is a fanfiction written by DayDreamyy Moo! :) Follow the stories of warrior cats in high school... As they face many challenges and drama... May or may not be your classic high school story. (BTW in Australia high school starts at year 7 so these cats are in year 7 and will be referred to as 'high schoolers'. I don't know if it's any different for you Americans or any other country citizens, but yeah. Just so you know!) NOTE: These are the same four-legged cats we know, but with human technology and stuff Characters (Will be updated as I think of more) Faculty Miss Shadowstar - Principal Mr Thunderstar - Homeroom teacher Mr Riverstar - Biology teacher Mr Skystar - Maths teacher Mrs Windstar - English teacher Mr Grey Wing - History teacher Miss Half Moon - Physics + Science teacher Miss Dappled Pelt - Music teacher Mrs Moth Flight - Art teacher Mr Micah - Physical Education teacher Mr Cloud Spots - Cooking teacher Mr Pebble Heart - Humanaties teacher Miss Acorn Fur - Geography teacher Mr Lightning Tail - Health teacher Miss Turtle Tail - Technology/ICT teacher Miss Bumble - Languages teacher Students Firestar - Extremely smart, talented and popular, but his secret is that he doesn't do any homework Sandstorm - Firestar's girlfriend, athletic, popular, and intelligent Greystripe - Firestar's best friend, goofy, the 'class clown', popular Millie - Greystripe's girlfriend, popular, pretty, and friendly to all Ravenpaw - Greystripe and Firestar's other best friend, in the 'clique' but less 'out there' and more shy and reserved, very nerdy. Secretly the boyfriend of Barley Barley - Ravenpaw's secret boyfriend, kind, friendly, and close with Ravenpaw Squirrelflight - Smart, sassy, popular and a 'dream girlfriend', but unfortunately taken. Though she refuses to admit it, she is very close with Nightcloud Bramblestar - Current president of the Thunder House and co-president of the School Council. Squirrelflight's boyfriend, smart, and kind Leafpool - Extremely studious girl who everyone tends to go to for guidance. She tends to focus on schoolwork rather than popularity and friends, ex-girlfriend of Crowfeather Crowfeather - 'Emo' and lonely boy, who broke up with Leafpool and is currently in a relationship with Nightcloud, and most kids shun him as they find him disgraceful to mistreat Nightcloud Nightcloud - Crowfeather's girlfriend, mistreated by him constantly. Secret: Nightcloud is very close with Squirrelflight... DUN DUN DUN.. Bluestar - Smart, intelligent and does well in all her grades, a favourite of the teachers. Oakheart's girlfriend Whitestorm - Intelligent and close to Bluestar as they are related. Wise and always confuses everyone with big words and his large variety of vocabulary Lionheart - Whitestorm's best friend, very smart and polite Tigerstar - Another kid who hangs out in his 'gang', no one likes him except for his little gang. Disrespectful, hell-raiser, wild, and always causing trouble. Ex-boyfriend of both Goldenflower AND Sasha Goldenflower - Kind, lonely girl who prefers to keep to herself. She is seen hanging out with Lionheart a lot as they are siblings, and Goldenflower is the ex-girlfriend of Tigerstar Sasha - Kind and sweet but lonely and unpopular, ex-girlfriend of Tigerstar Yellowfang - Grumpy girl who everyone adores, popular but grouchy Cinderpelt - Sweet, playful, innocent girl who loves Yellowfang, her best friend. Only Yellowfang knows about Cinderpelt's secret crush on Firestar. She's friends with him, but he just... *le sigh* Littlecloud - Kind, shy, and sweet guy. He is friends with Cinderpelt and the two are very, very close Mothwing - Atheist girl who is very very very close with Leafpool, and it is rumoured among the school that she is in a relationship with Leafpool Jayfeather - Grumpy teen who gets bad grades and is rude in his classes, not very popular in real life, but very Internet famous. Despite this, he is best friends with Briarlight and a complete dork around her. Hollyleaf - A kind, very intelligent, hard-working girl who is close to Ivypool and Blossomfall. It is rumoured that the three are all in a relationship with each other, yet Hollyleaf has a crush on Fallen Leaves... Little do most people know about her Internet fame, where she draws and creates PMV's and puts them up on YouTube. She is planning an animated series pretty soon as well; perhaps about a group of cats living in the wild... Fallen Leaves - Kind, shy, lonely boy who crushes on Hollyleaf, the two are good friends and like each other a lot. Nerdy, intelligent, and does good in a lot of his classes Lionblaze - Popular, strong, and excels in P.E, however, he is terrible at his other classes and hides the fact that he has extra attention because of his intelligence level Ashfur - Whiny, hated kid who sits alone at lunch time and has no friends. Ex-boyfriend of Squirrelflight, and of course that would make everyone hate him. Ashfur returns the hate, hating everyone in the school Longtail - Blind boy who uses to be really hostile and bully-like until his eyes were scratched out, and ever since he's been kinder and wiser, and Longtail is slowly rising to the ranks of popularity. In a relationship with Mousefur Mousefur - Hard-working and grouchy who is in a relationship with Longtail, and prefers to spend her time alone with him. She is an 'average' student but very intelligent in some areas Brightheart - Sweet, kind, loving girl who has only one eye, and hates dogs with a burning passion. Everyone loves her because of her gentle nature and they respect her disability. Girlfriend of Cloudtail Cloudtail - Goofy, funny, responsible but slightly arrogant kid who is largely popular by making jokes during class. He spends a lot of his time with Brightheart, his girlfriend as well. His enemy is Swiftpaw... Swiftpaw - Arrogant, braggy and boastful boy who is good in P.E but he hates Cloudtail for 'stealing' Brightheart away from him... But everytime he whines about it, he is told to shut the heck up Crookedstar - Has a crooked jaw but is largely respected by the whole school and actually quite popular, along with his brother Oakheart. His girlfriend is Willowbreeze, and Crookedstar is also a nerd Oakheart - Popular, attractive, and smart; everyone loves Oakheart. He is the boyfriend of Bluestar, and is very popular on social media Willowbreeze - Crookedstar's girlfriend and is popular for her beauty and sweet nature. Willowbreeze is very loving and kind to everyone, and a bit of a teacher's pet Greypool - Willowbreeze's sister. Though she isn't as popular as her, Greypool is very smart and has quite a few close friends Mapleshade - One of the tough, delinquent girls in Tigerstar's gang. She's nasty and mortal enemies with Crookedstar, and everyone stays away from her unless they want to be beaten up. Like Tigerstar, Mapleshade hardly listens to her teachers and always calls out in class. Silverstream - Beautiful ex-girlfriend of Greystripe, and very jealous of Millie, though she hides it quite well. She's popular as well, and all the boys love her and fall for her every day... Scourge - He's not in Tigerstar's gang, and is a delinquent of his own. Because of this, everyone laughs and makes fun of him, claiming that he is Ashfur's boyfriend. Scourge denies this, but he has had a pretty rough childhood... Hawkfrost - In Tigerstar's gang as cold and analytical, but he is very charming and the girls can't help but admit that he's hot. It is rumoured that he used to be in a relationship with Ivypool, but broke up because of abuse. However, this is false. Ivypool - A very intelligent girl in the friendship group with Blossomfall and Hollyleaf, and Ivypool is respected by the students, despite not being very popular Dovewing - The most popular girl in the school, bratty, everything you would expect. She is Ivypool's sister yet no one really knows since they barely act like sisters at all. Despite all this, she is actually best friends with Briarlight, and always decorates her wheelchair with cute stickers and takes selfies with her and just forgets her popularity around Briarlight. Blossomfall - In a friendship group with Ivypool and Hollyleaf, Briarlight - Disabled and in a wheelchair, but is actually best friends with Dovewing, and she decorates Briarlight's wheelchair with cute stickers. Briarlight is also best friends with Jayfeather! Feathertail - Feathertail is best friends with Flametail, and has a crush on Tawnypelt, and she is super doting to Flametail, dragging him along on visits to see Tawnypelt. Feathertail is always asking advice on how to flirt with Tawnypelt, oops. Tawnypelt - Close with Feathertail, and kind of maybe has a crush on Feathertail... Oops. She is also friends with Flametail. Flametail - Actually the best friend of Feathertail! Though he would never admit it... Snowfur - Snowfur is sweet, kind, etc, and the sister of Bluestar. She is very good in all her classes, and is the girlfriend of Thistleclaw, despite everyone thinking they've broken up; yet they haven't... Thistleclaw - In Tigerstar's gang, fierce, and annoying. Boyfriend of Snowfur, despite everyone thinking they've broken up; yet they haven't... Brindleface - Kind and not very popular, but very close to Goldenflower; the two are best friends. She is enemies with Tigerstar and his gang. Heathertail - Popular due to her beauty, but her popularity has decreased because though everyone knows that her ex-boyfriend was Lionblaze, she got a new boyfriend: Breezepelt. Breezepelt - Heathertail's boyfriend, despite being in the Tigerstar gang. He hates Crowfeather with a burning passion yet is friends with Nightcloud. Despite his terrible attitude, Breezepelt cares about Heathertail. Spottedleaf - Popular, pretty and smart girl who loves Firestar but refuses to take him away from Sandstorm, who she is best friends with. Spottedleaf is very kind and loving Ferncloud - The girl everyone loves! She is polite and a teacher's pet, always telling people to use their manners. She is best friends with Daisy Daisy - Sweet and kind, used to have a crush on Cloudtail however, best friends with Ferncloud, nerdy and dorky and geeky, but she asserts herself when she needs to! Antpelt - In the Tigerstar gang and Breezepelt's best friend Tallstar - Smart, polite, and popular guy, who is in a very open relationship with Jake, and everyone supports! Jake - Tallstar's boyfriend, very popular and close with Firestar, and everyone supports him. Bumblestripe Tigerheart Sorreltail Foxleap Toadstep Stormcloud Sootfur Spiderleg Bone Kestrelflight Rosetail Darkstripe Cinderheart TBA Chapter One | First Day The first rays of dawn streamed into the room of the sleeping Hollyleaf. She blinked open her bright green eyes and sat up, stretching. "I don't even need a clock to know that it's dawn..." Hollyleaf mumbled to herself. She was an early bird, and her brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, were still sleeping in. "I wonder if mum's home. Probably not." Hollyleaf hopped off her bed and padded downstairs, greeted by the familiar furniture and set-up. Instantly she spotted a note left on the table, and cautiously she walked forward and picked it up with her teeth, scanning the writing with her eyes. Dear Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, I won't be home until late tonight. Sorry, I got a lot of stuff to do at work. There's frozen hawk in the fridge that Broken Shadow and Stone Song so generously gave to us; did you know they have a son named Fallen Leaves that's starting school as well today? Year 7, just like you three! Of course, you can also have a falcon carcass (also from Broken and Stone's family! Aren't they kind?) if you don't want any. You can make your own dinner if you aren't in the mood for a mouthful of feathers! Oh, and I trust you can all make your own breakfast. We have three finches, just enough to fill all your bellies! You can have lunch at school, honey's. Be well behaved while I'm out! Love, Mum "Well, my question has been answered." Hollyleaf meowed. "I guess I will just have that finch." She padded over to the fridge, and with a nudge of her head, she opened it and picked out the plumpest finch. Hollyleaf scooped a bowl forward with her paw and squeezed the finch's blood into it. Picking out a wobbly plate with her tail and resting it on the carving board, Hollyleaf tore open the finch's belly and flattened it, then drizzling its blood over it and beheading it. "Lionblaze loves eating the heads, he can have that." Hollyleaf smiled as she gripped the plate between her teeth and sat down at the table. She ate up quickly, not giving any time to relish the taste. She placed the empty plate in the sink, and ran upstairs again to get dressed, and heard a groan from an isolated room. "Could you be any louder? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Jayfeather, of course. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes and instead dashed into her own room and groomed her shiny ebony-black coat. Afterwards, she glanced at her small bedside table, containing a laptop, some books, pens, and of course... Hollyleaf's beloved phone and headphones. She grabbed them with her paw and tossed them up onto her head, connecting the headphones with her phone. Hollyleaf grunted in satisfication as she was finally all set - it always took her forever to turn on her music, being a four-legged cat. She quickly pressed shuffle and let out a relaxed sigh as the melodies danced in her ears. "Music is one of the only things I have left... And I love it. Music, I mean, not the fact I don't have much left apart from music, my brothers and my friend Cinderheart." She blinked her green eyes. "Am I seriously talking to myself?" she exclaimed quite loudly. "Yes!" Lionblaze yelled from the kitchen. He must've been making breakfast. Hollyleaf jumped in surprise and stormed down, and glared at her brothers. Lionblaze was preparing two finches, one for himself and the other for Jayfeather... Who was still quite drowsy, with his head on the table and a thin trail of drool spooling from his mouth. "Wake up, Jay-Jay!" Hollyleaf whispered. Jayfeather grunted groggily, "Please don't call me that." "Whatever. Guys, hurry up! Please. Sorry if I sound rude but, today is the first day of high school. I mean, no way can we miss the first day of high school!" she stopped abruptly, realising she was just repeating herself. "Year 7 is going to be tough." Lionblaze grumbled as he set down the two plates on the table. "I know," Hollyleaf blinked sympathetically. "But we'll be fine. Trust me." Jayfeather glared at his sister with sightless blue eyes, "'We'll be fine'? Are you serious, Hollyleaf? Like you would know. You and Lionblaze have friends, unlike me." he turned his glare onto Lionblaze now, who gulped and stammered nervously, "I thought we were your... f-friends?" "Yes, but..." Jayfeather sighed sorrowfully. Hollyleaf padded forward and pressed her cheek against her brother's comfortingly, "I know what you mean." "No, you don't! Your best friend currently is Cinderheart, and she's now Lionblaze's girlfriend-" "Wait, what?! What do you mean, she's 'currently' my best friend? And Lionblaze's girlfriend?" Hollyleaf blinked in confusion. Lionblaze was now putting his plate in the sink; he got ready fast. "Yeah..." he winced. Hollyleaf stared at the ground. "It's okay. I just thought you would tell me - yanno, we just tell each other everything." she whispered. "Calm down Hollyleaf, Cinderheart's still your girlfriend-" Jayfeather paused at Lionblaze's glare. "Look, Hollyleaf, I'm sorry. And Cinderheart is my girlfriend, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze meowed. "If you're using the term 'girlfriend' to say that she's my friend, why don't you just use the word 'friend' or 'best friend'? Seriously, the term 'girlfriend' is for two she-cats who are in a relationship." Hollyleaf butted in. She stepped back and mewed quietly, "Why don't you guys get dressed now?" "I knew it. She likes Cin-" Jayfeather paused at Lionblaze's glare. Hollyleaf shook her head, "No, I don't. I don't think you guys know the truth... I'm not ready to say yet. But okay. I don't like her in that way, though." she conceded. "Okay." Lionblaze nodded slowly. The two toms got up to get dressed. "Now, hurry up, because school starts soon!" Hollyleaf called after them impatiently. She sighed and sat around for a few minutes, until her brothers came in. "All right, let's go to the Dark Forest - I mean school." Jayfeather smirked. Hollyleaf smiled; Jayfeather was beginning to wake up now, finally. ~ "What time is it...?" Broken Shadow stood at the kitchen bench, checking her watch. "7:30 am and Fallen Leaves still isn't up? I always have to be the one to wake him up..." Broken Shadow meowed indignantly, breaking off her words with a sigh. "That tom never wakes up on time." She stormed down to her son's room and tapped on his sleeping body lightly with her tail-tip, "Fallen Leaves, honey?" she asked softly. "Hon, it's time to get up for the first day of school." Fallen Leaves let out a groan and sat up groggily, blinking sleep from his eyes, "The first day of... The first day of high school? Like, ever?" Fallen Leaves meowed, staring at his mother in shock. "Yes, you are in Year 7 now. You have to get up much earlier than this!" Broken Shadow scolded, frowning. "Oh, StarClan, I'm sorry!" Fallen Leaves flattened his ears, wincing. His mother was right. "Very well, breakfast is on the table. Frog and toad legs with some eagle meat. And you be sure to eat all of it, because you'll need your nutrition for the day! Come on, let's go!" Broken Shadow begged. "You can't do this every day!" "Ehem, I'm sorry but, are you done yet?" Fallen Leaves interrupted. Broken Shadow growled softly and slipped out of his room, "Teenagers these days!" she muttered under her breath. Fallen Leaves ignored her and glanced at his clock. "Wow, I was sleeping in for a while." he commented. He shook his head and blinked, "I'll need to stop talking to myself if I'm going to make any friends today." he gulped nervously and slipped out of his room. "Hurry up! You slept in late!" "Heard you, mum..." ~ Hollyleaf padded into school alongside her brothers, her phone beaming music into her ears. She spotted Cinderheart almost instantly and broke into a purr, running over, "Hi Cinderheart!" the two she cats embraced briefly before Lionblaze broke in, "Hey Cinderheart." he meowed. "Oh, hey Lionblaze!" Cinderheart purred. She turned to Hollyleaf, "This is my new boyfriend, Li-" "It's okay, I already know." Hollyleaf interrupted quickly, Jayfeather flashing her an apolegetic look from afar. "You do?" Cinderheart looked shocked. "That's great!" "I'll leave you two alone now." Hollyleaf stammered, backing away quickly. She bumped into someone, and heard an angry and pained yelp. Turning around, she spotted two she-cats; a very pretty light grey one with bright green eyes and another pretty brown one with yellow eyes, yet there was something unusual about her; her lower half of her body was laying limply across the floor, and she looked like she was in pain. "How dare you?!" The grey she-cat shrieked. "Don't you see she's disabled?! Hel-lo, she has a broken spine! How would you like it if your spine was broken?! In fact, I'll break it right now!" The grey she-cat cried. She started forward but was stopped by the brown she-cat. "It's okay, Dovewing. I'm sure it was just an accident." she gazed kindly at Hollyleaf. Dovewing huffed, "Fine, but if you get hurt one more time today, Briarlight, I swear to StarClan, they will all pay!" she meowed. Briarlight's eyes gleamed as she nudged Dovewing playfully. "It's fine." Jayfeather slowly walked over, "Er, Briarlight? Remember me?" he asked. "Hi Jayfeather!" Briarlight squealed in excitement. Oh yeah! ''Hollyleaf thought. ''Briarlight is Jayfeather's 'dorky BFF'. How could I forget?! ''Inside, she slashed herself. Briarlight stared at Hollyleaf like she was a rare, interesting specimen of some other kind, "Oh! This is Hollyleaf, your sister, right?" "Y-yeah." Hollyleaf stammered. "How could you forget?" Dovewing rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone, Dovewing." a different voice sounded. An admittedly beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat stepped out of the shadows, with scarred ears and fur and dark blue eyes. Another gorgeous tortoiseshell and white she-cat followed her. "Like you can tell me what to do, Ivypool!" Dovewing glared at the silver tabby and white she-cat, who was probably Ivypool. "I can't believe we're sisters..." Ivypool muttered under her breath, rolling her blue eyes. ''They're sisters? I don't believe it! I mean, they look a little alike, but still, they're from two completely different crowds! Aren't they? Yeah, I think so. "Fine! Come on, Briarlight and... Jayfeather ''I guess." Dovewing sighed. "Oh well, whatever makes you happy." she flashed Briarlight a sweet, sincere smile and padded off at the disabled cat's pace. "For someone so bratty, she's so kind to her..." Hollyleaf murmured, half to herself. She raised her head in surprise, realising that Ivypool and the tortoiseshell and white were still there. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't be talking about your sister like that, Ivypool." "It's okay." Ivypool smiled. The tortoiseshell and white stepped forward, "I'm Blossomfall." she meowed. "Hi!" Hollyleaf purred. Blossomfall dipped her head and smiled in response. And then, the bell rang. ''I have friends!